¿Los merodeadores&cia profesores?
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Albus propone a los merodedores que vaian a dar clases a un instituto muggle...que pasará? -Este fic no lo he escrito yo sola!
1. Introduccion

Este fic no lo he escrito yo sola! en el tambien han escrito dos de mis amigas:  
  
-siesna  
  
-lai-chan  
  
Este fic es lo que surgió de ese encuentro ^^ Es el primer fic que escribimos juntas así que   
  
esperemos que no se note mucho el cambio de estilo de una a otra ;P  
  
Bueno a ver que os parece ^^  
  
......................................................................   
  
Estos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y no nuestra  
  
......................................................................   
  
¿Los merodeadores & cia profesores?   
  
Por: Black's  
  
Albus- queridos alumnos, me place comunicarles que han sido escogidos ocho alumnos de quinto para ir a dar clase a una escuela muggle-Dijo Dumbeldore con una sonrisa- son los siguientes: Bel·latrix Black, Remus Lupin, Lilyan Evans, Peter Petigrew, Severus Snape, James Potter, Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black. Mañana saldréis hasta el instituto publico Pere Vives Vich espero que lo paséis bien ^ ^  
  
James- que...  
  
Sirius- vaya coñazo...nos tendremos que repartir las clases...pero así no tendremos que ir a pociones!! Jua jua jua!  
  
James, Lupin y Peter- ^ ^' si, claro...  
  
James- Lily, ¿nos ayudaras? Es que nosotros no sabemos!  
  
Lily- preguntadle a Remus, seguro que te ayudara encantado ¬¬  
  
James- ù.ú  
  
Lucius se acerca por detrás de Lily como un depredador a su presa  
  
Lucius- Lily...¿ayudaras a un pobre Lucius? O.O  
  
Lily- *///* si, si, claro!  
  
Lucius y Lily se van del Gran comedor.  
  
James- Me cago en Diox! Como se atreve! .  
  
Sirius (con sonrisa seductora y sensual)- James...quieres que ayude a tu pobre corazón a olvidar a Lily? Tal vez con un besito...TXT  
  
James- waaa!! Que asco xaval! Estas baboso!  
  
Sirius- T.T  
  
Remus- mejor nos preparamos para mañana...  
  
La mañana siguiente...  
  
Los ocho esperaban en la parada del bus de Hogsmeade.  
  
Bel·latrix- va con retraso de tres horas...  
  
Snape- no llegaremos nunca...  
  
Lucius- el transporte publico es una mierda...  
  
James- hi va carísimo...1'05 €uroxicles...  
  
Sirius- mirad ya viene el bus .  
  
Lily- bieeen!...Wa! vaya mierda! Es una pispano igualadina! El peor bus...  
  
Peter- jo que mal...  
  
Remus- venga que no hay para que tanto...subamos!  
  
25h y media más tarde el autobús llegaba a el instituto, eran las nueve de la mañana. Bajaron del autobús.  
  
James- diox! Que montón de gente!  
  
Sirius- si, están como poseídos por Voldemort, tienen cara como si estuvieran controlados...  
  
Remus- lo que pasa es que están dormidos!  
  
James & Sirius- ap....  
  
Lucius- ¿y a donde vamos ahora?  
  
Bel·latrix- deberíamos ir a ver que clases nos ha tocado hacer...  
  
Lily- si, creo que dentro hay un panel donde lo pone...  
  
Remus- pues vamos!  
  
Delante del panel...  
  
Bel·latrix- que!? Castellano!?pero si yo soy Inglesa!!  
  
Todos- y nosotros también ¬¬'  
  
Sirius- a ver a ver..... oh! Que kawaii! Alternativa a la religión!! No daré golpe...jujuju  
  
James- ya mi... eing? Educación física? Que coño es eso? ò.ó  
  
Remus- es gimnasia... ^ ^' a mi me ha tocado Sociales y historia como el Prof. Binns  
  
Lily- uff... a mi Inglish pitinglish! ^ ^  
  
Todos- ¬¬'  
  
James- ;P que mona... ñaaaa  
  
Lucius- a mi.... INFORMATICA Y TECNOLOGIA ?! pero si yo de objetos muggles no tengo ni idea... ù.ú  
  
Snape-a mi natus, que nivel sobre bilogia deben tener?... bueno, creo que empezare por lo basico  
  
Bel·latrix- damos clase en 1º de ESO, seguro que seran unos enanos que no saven nada...  
  
Remus- según mis calculos deven tener entre 12 y 13 años, ya que si tenemos en quenta la....  
  
James & Sirius- y a ti que coño te ha tocado ratoncito?  
  
Peter- ¬¬' a mi mates...  
  
Todos- pero si eres un idiota!! ^^  
  
Peter- muchas gracias a todos... ¬¬  
  
Y se fueron hacia las clases. El timbre sonó. (como si fuera una alarma de incendios)  
  
§ Owari §  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dejad reviews plis^^ acias y paciencia... pronto el segundo capitulo^^  
  
Que ara Lucius en la clase de informática? Sabrá hacer funcionar el ordenador? XD  
  
hasta el próximo capitulo ^^ espero(amos) saberlo poner XD 


	2. Sr Malfoy

Segundo capitulo en linia !! A ver que os parece^^ ... dejad reviews plis!!  
  
¿Los merodeadores&cia profesores?  
  
  
  
Por: Inari-chan, siesna y lai-chan   
  
Capitulo dos: Sr. Malfoy  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucius- oh! Me toca a mi la primera clase! .  
  
James- oh! Que penita ^^  
  
Lucius- ¬¬'  
  
Lily- toma Lucius un manual de informática, llevo toda la noche buscándolo ^^  
  
Lucius- gracias  
  
Lucius va hacia la clase de informática y se encuentra todos los alumnos esperándolo.  
  
Lucius- venga pasad a dentro!,   
  
Cuando entran.  
  
Lucius- ejem... bueno me presentare, me llamo Lucius Malfoy, y soy el profesor en practicas que os ara esta asignatura   
  
Tomas- (un chico "un poco" idiota XD) juajuajuajua Malfoy!!!! Malfoyado!!!  
  
Alumnos- juajuajuajujajua  
  
Lucius- ¬¬ no quiero bromitas con mi apellido (mirada assesina)  
  
Alumnos- Si profesor!!!!!  
  
Lucius- muy bien, ejem... ejem.... Hoy empezaremos por "esa cosa" que se llama Saint, alguien me explica que es?(piensa: haber si le pillo algo .)  
  
Ana- (una chica con cara de estar viciada al ordenador y que le molan los rubitos) si!!!!! Yo!!!!! Yo!!!!!  
  
Maria- (otra que parece una viciada con los ordenadores) wooo O.o!! Que habrá pasado!!! Ana contestando una pregunta!!! Dioxxxx!!!  
  
Ana- ¬¬'  
  
Lucius- haber señorita, cual es la respuesta???  
  
Ana- es un programa para dibujar con el ordenador!!!  
  
Lucius- muy bien!(no se si esta bien pero bueno T.T) ahora todos encenderéis "ese cacharro" ^^  
  
Alumnos- ese cacharro ¬¬  
  
Los alumnos encienden el ordenador, y mientras Lucius esta al lado de otro rubio que se llama Albert.  
  
Lucius- woooo O.o esta "cosa" hace luz!!!! Oooooooooo!!!!! Y ahora aparecen unas letras "W-I-N-D-O-W-S" eing, ventana??? Porque ventana??( y mira a los alumnos)  
  
Marina- (enganchada a kurama y al yaoi) ejem... profesor.... ESO LO TENDRIA QUE CONTESTAR USTED!!!!  
  
Lucius- anda, pues si, jejejejejeje ^^  
  
Barbara- (una chica muuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy blancaaaaa de piel) que hacemos ahora profe???  
  
Lucius- (piensa: aich!!!!mmmmm... rapido piensa...piensa....piensa!!!!) ya esta! Podéis hacer lo que queráis!!! ^^  
  
Alumnos- woooooooooo O.O  
  
Albert- (el rubio) de verdad???? Lo que querremos???  
  
Lucius- sip  
  
Todos se ponen a hacer el vago, xatear, jugar, y hasta hay gente que mira paginas...  
  
Lucius- coño! Digo dios! Que estáis haciendo aquí??? Que es esto??  
  
Albert- el que? Esto? Una pagina Web, no, yesi?  
  
Jessica (alias: Yesi)(una chica con tres agujeros en la nariz, uno es un pearcing, i dos mierda coletas) esto, profe, es una pagina Web, porno, y estamos aquí porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo de N-A-T-U-R-A-L-E-S  
  
Entiende??  
  
Lucius- ejem... pues si lo entiendo ^^ bueno seguid con el trabajo (piensa: me están tomando por idiota ¬¬)  
  
Y sonó el timbre que anunciaba que se habían terminado las clases, y todos los alumnos se fueron, dejando los ordenadores encendidos, y Lucius sin saber apagar-los.  
  
Que os a parecido?¿?^^ próximo capitulo... La clase alternativa de   
  
el Sr. Black!  
  
Dejad reviws plis!! 


End file.
